delicious_in_dungeonfandomcom-20200214-history
Senshi
Senshi (センシ Senshi) is a Dwarf warrior in Laios' party. Appearance Personality Senshi has a very traditional and obstinate personality. Since he has spent ten years learning how to eat monsters in the dungeon he can be very set in his ways, leading to clashes with other party members (especially Marcille and occasionally Chilchuck). However, since they showed interest in eating monsters, he is very happy to share his skills with them. Senshi can be very careless. He has a savant-like interest in cooking monsters and little else. This leads him to neglect maintenance of his weapons and walk into traps despite being warned of them. He holds a strong belief in only taking what is needed and giving back to the dungeon what he takes from it , and can get frustrated when others do not respect this. He despises all forms of magic, believing its overuse can lead to one's downfall. He is initially quite stubborn about not using it at all, but eventually accepts essential spells to traverse the dungeon. He becomes unnerved at the presence of resurrection magic, as he says it is unnatural for people to come back from the dead. In other words, he treats magic with a great deal of gravity and caution. Relationships Laios Thorden Marcille Senshi's dislike of magic often puts him at odds with Marcille, the party's mage. He believes Marcille's use of powerful spells to defeat monsters is destructive to the dungeon's ecosystem, whereas Marcille believes use of said spells is justified as the monsters are actively trying to kill them. Chilchuck Namari Senshi has little to no respect for his weapons or traditional smithing, much to Namari's chagrin as a fellow dwarf. History Senshi received an adamantine shield as a family heirloom some time in his past. He found he had no use for such a thing however, and turned it into a pot. He also at some point had a mythril cooking knife forged. He has since taken great care of both. Senshi has been researching how to cook monsters in the dungeon for roughly a decade. Before joining Laios' party, he used to travel with a different group of adventurers. It's unknown when or why they split up, but they used to be exasperated by Senshi's carelessness with his weapons. For many years, Senshi maintained the third floor by taking care of cleaning dungeon bathrooms (and removing the occasional zombie) and fixing the remaining golems. He used the dungeon bathroom waste as the starter for making fertilizer for vegetable fields he tilled on the golems. In the past he sold the excess vegetables on an honor system, but stopped due to constant theft of the money. At some point, he began a regular bartering relationship with the Orcs from the lower floors. Plot Trivia *He appears to have the ability to tell the temperature of things by touch. He is also apparently resistant to heat up to at least 180°C. *When serving a dish, his catchphrase is "It's done!" (完成じゃ! Kansei ja!). References Category:Males Category:Dwarf Category:Characters Category:Laios Group